1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory device, and more particularly to a portable accessory device for an outdoor umbrella, wherein the accessory device is coupled with a main shaft of the outdoor umbrella to act as a mobile radio or a lighting fixture.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor umbrellas are usually set up at outdoor area, such as the patio area, garden area, campground or beach area, to give a pleasant shade for a user, wherein a conventional outdoor umbrella comprises a supporting frame with a stand having a predetermined weight and a support shaft upwardly extended from the stand, and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame for providing a shading area.
While enjoying the shading area provided by the outdoor umbrella, people may need some entertainment equipment such as stereo or other electronic devices to provide music, or in the nighttime, people may need a lighting device to provide illumination for them to keep staying outside. Under the circumstances, it is inconvenient and impractical for the user to extend an electrical cord from the dwelling to the patio or garden area, much less the campground or beach area. In other words, the outdoor umbrellas, as the name implies, are designed for use in outdoors, existence of an electrical power source cannot be guaranteed. Thus, an accessory device which is secured on the outdoor umbrella structure and adapted for providing entertainment and illumination functions is highly preferable.
Actually, some outdoor umbrellas with lighting and entertainment systems are developed. Almost all of these existing outdoor umbrellas utilize conventional electrical power source to activate either the lighting or entertainment system. In other words, for each of those outdoor umbrellas, an external power source is necessary to provide electrical power to the lighting or entertainment system.
When the lighting or entertainment system is integrated into an accessory device of the outdoor umbrella, the problem presented above can most likely be solved. More specifically, for example, a battery unit can be installed in the accessory device to provide electrical power to the lighting or entertainment system. Also, an accessory device can usually be detached from the outdoor umbrella and if there is a built-in rechargeable battery system, it can be recharged when the accessory device is detached from the outdoor umbrella. Thus, the accessory device providing entertainment and illumination functions is highly preferable and how to securely fasten the accessory device onto the outdoor umbrella is important.